


Color Possesive

by Arytra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Tommy's fault, really.  He never should have stole Zack's color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Possesive

**Author's Note:**

> For Akume. Because she needs and deserves it.

“So, would you say Tommy liked being white or green more?” Zack asked as he grabbed a fork to chow down on the Chinese food he’d ordered. On the other side of the camera, Jason folded his arms and looked at Zack before sitting.

“White,” he answered. “Why?”

“Revenge,” Zack said easily, taking a bite. Revenge tasted better with a side of chow mein. Jason just sighed.

“He didn’t take your color, Zack,” Jason said. “And even if he did, he took mine first and I didn’t mind.”

“He was bound to get to red. He was a leader in white so he was going to get the red suit eventually,” he said, brushing it off. Jason just sighed. “He stole my color.”

“No one else gets that mad about color switching,” Jason tried again. “Rocky was blue and Billy didn’t get upset. Tommy didn’t get upset that Adam shared his color.”

“That was one change,” Zack answered. “This is Tommy’s fourth.”

“Zack…”

“Fourth! Four different colors, Jase! He’s gunning for Billy’s next,” Zack said. Jason closed his eyes so he wouldn’t outward show that he was rolling them.

“What are you planning, Zack?” He asked. Zack grinned.

“Meet me at Reefside and you’ll see. I need to invite everyone else,” he said gleefully. Jason looked ready to protest so Zack quickly hung up. He didn’t need Jason to try to talk him out of it. He needed to go shopping.

***

Zack walked into Hayley’s proudly. He’d managed to find an outfit that was mostly white and that he wore well. His friends were waiting at a table for him and he could tell when they saw him. Jason just put his head in his hands, Kim’s eyes widened, Trini managed to keep from reacting that much. Billy hadn’t been able to make it, though he was on his way. Aquitar was pretty far away after all. Tommy’s eyes narrowed before he sighed. “I didn’t steal your color,” he hissed.

“You stole my color,” he said with a grin. “So I took yours.”

“We’re lucky Rita isn’t queen of the world,” Hayley muttered from the sideline. They ignored it.

“Zack…” Tommy hissed. Kim looked thoughtful.

“What’s it like?” She asked. “I’ve been wearing pink for ten years. It just felt right.”

“Red, gold, or black,” Jason agreed.

“Yellow,” Trini said. All of them gave Tommy a look that dared him to say anything, but he wisely kept quiet.

“Great!” He said. “I get why Tommy swaps so much.”

“I haven’t…” Tommy tried to protest, but they all looked at him.

“Four times,” they all said quietly. Zack looked at Kim and moved the chair so he was resting his arms on the back. She looked back at him, as he leaned forward.

“Can I borrow pink?” He asked. Kim didn’t even blink before grinning.

“That’s a great idea!” She agreed. “I call red!”

Jason looked at her. “You couldn’t ask first?”

“Sorry, Jase. Can I borrow red?” She asked. He gave her a smile and nod.

“Sure,” he said. “Trini?”

“Of course, Jason. I’ll borrow green,” she said.

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed.

“I can’t borrow black. You stole it,” she said with amusement in her eyes.

“I didn’t steal it!” He protested, but they were already giving up. “Guys!”

Hayley just put a hand on his shoulder. “I told you not to touch the gems,” she said before turning to the others. “Mall’s down the street!”

“Thanks, Hales!” Kim called back, taking Zack’s arm as the two cheerfully led the way out. Hayley reached over and grabbed the phone. Tommy quickly went to stop her.

“Hayley…”

“Oh no,” she said. “I’m not just going to enjoy this alone.”

***

The Dino Thunder Rangers weren’t sure what they were going to see when Hayley called them. They had been prepping for their after graduation lives, but when Hayley said they should come, they came. Seeing Tommy with his head on the table surprised them. “Doctor O?” Kira said tentatively. “Are you alright?”

“He’s fine,” Hayley said before he could answer. They all caught the glare that he threw in her direction. Before they could ask again, the café’s door burst open as four adults the same age as their teacher burst in. All of them gaped a bit in recognition, though they all looked a little confused.

Zack looked nice in the pink suit they’d found, though it had taken a bit to find the same shade his teammate had once wore. Hayley had the feeling that Kim had helped. She had a fashionable red outfit that suited her with the matching t-shirt and capris. Zack had an arm around Jason’s shoulders who looked a little awkward in the yellow tank-top and jeans he wore. Trini looked completely calm, though she smiled at her friend’s antic in her green sweater and pants.

Zack sat down at the table and grinned before looking at the teens. “You must be Tommy’s kids,” he said. Before any of them could agree or disagree, he continued. “I’m Zack.”

Kim smiled as she sat down. “I’m Kim. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent, right?” She asked. They just nodded, all of them stealing glances to their embarrassed teacher.

“Aren’t you supposed to be pink?” Conner finally asked. Kim beamed.

“We switched colors,” she said. “Since Tommy stole Zack’s.”

“I didn’t…” Tommy started, but Conner’s eyes sparkled.

“We can switch colors?” He asked. “Trent! Give me your jacket!”

Tommy just stared at them before looking at his friends. “All of you are bad influences.”

“I don’t have anything I can take off to switch with… shut up, Conner,” Kira reminded them as Conner quickly shut his mouth. “It’s not fair if the rest of you change,” she said, folding her arms. Conner looked a little pensive and then nodded.

“We’ll switch later,” he decided. “We need paint anyway.”

“Paint?” His teammates asked. 

“Paint?” Kim and Zack asked in intrigue. Jason and Trini just shrugged to each other. Tommy looked about ready to hide under the table until it all went away.

“Face paint,” he said. “Trent’s an artist so he can make it look good.”

Trent contemplated that. “I’m up for it.”

Kira rolled her eyes and Ethan grinned. Neither of them said anything against it to Tommy’s dismay. Zack looked at Kim and the two nodded. “Trent?” Kim asked. “Would you mind doing ours too?”

Zack looked just as eager and Trent looked a little shy. “If you want,” he finally said. Both of them nodded as Jason gave him a reassuring smile and Trini gave him a nod of encouragement.

“What did I miss?” The older Rangers turned around as Billy headed into the café. All of them headed over and pulled him into one of the spare rooms as Kim grabbed a bag. When he came back out, Billy looked a little bemused, but was obviously putting up with the fact that his friends had managed to find every bit of tye-dye they could to give to him. Tommy just blinked. “Rainbow?” Tommy managed to say after a minute.

Billy looked back at them. “The others discerned that since I was partially a tech and you had ‘already stole black’ that rainbow was the logical outcome,” he answered.

“I didn’t steal black!” Tommy exclaimed.

“You stole black,” all five original Rangers answered. They all sat down at the table while Tommy pouted and Kim looked over at Billy.

“Next time, can I be blue?” She asked.

“Only if I may be pink,” he answered. Zack grinned.

“I call yellow!” He exclaimed.

“I would like to try red,” Trini said looking at Jason. Jason nodded.

“I’ll take green,” he agreed. To their amusement, the four younger Rangers were having a similar discussion.

“So, I get white. Trent gets blue. Ethan gets yellow. And Kira gets red?” Conner asked. 

“As long as I get red next!” Ethan said. “That okay with you, Trent?”

“Sure. I’ll try out blue.”

“We can add colors on, right?” Kira asked. “I’m not sure what I can do with white.”

Tommy just hit his head against the table and left it there for a while as his teammates, old and new, discussed their color changes. Hopefully, there would be a world ending menace and this day would end.


End file.
